


Headed Towards My Fate

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the episode 'A Suitable Vengeance' - Barbara's POV
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Headed Towards My Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I turned, looking at myself in the mirror, my heart sinking.

Why did I ever agree to this?

Actually, that was one question I did know the answer to. 

Thomas Lynley.

The last thing I ever expected to be doing is attending an earl’s engagement party at his country pile, surrounded by people that normally I would pay money not to have to spend time with.

And yet here I was.

I took a final look at myself, dressed like a maiden aunt going to a funeral instead of a dinner party, swallowed deeply and then headed towards my fate.


End file.
